


Sick Day

by Birdgirl90



Series: Andi Collection [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, OC, Period Kink, period fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: In which Kaz finds ways to help Andi's cycle go a little easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I wrote another OC stand alone. This one takes place during Andi's Motherbase story (her intro fic).  
> The fic is basically a period kink, so be warned.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~Birdie

“You okay over there?”

Andi looks up at Kaz and blinks.  She’s pale and there are some bags forming under her eyes; he’s definitely concerned as he watches her eye him up and down.

“I don’t want to talk about it, please and thanks,” she tells him tiredly.  “I feel awful.”

Kaz gets up from his desk, grabbing his crutch and walking over to her small desk in his office.  He balances himself so he can put his ungloved hand on her forehead.  She’s not warm, but she is a little clammy, and he debates about pushing her for more information.  Could she have the flu?  There’s been a nasty virus going around on base, several of the men have ended up in the med bay needing fluids...he hates the idea of her running the risk of catching it, after all, illnesses have consequences - 

“Kaz,” Andi says before he can ask any further questions.  “I’m fine.  You can’t do anything for it.  It’s just that time of...you know.  And you don’t want to know about it and I don’t want to talk about it.”

She stares at him, waiting, as it slowly dawns on him what she’s saying.  Her cycle.  Well fuck, he doesn’t know much about it or what to do about that.  He’s embarrassed that one of his first responses is wondering whether or not he can still fuck her this week like he was planning.  He clears his throat.

“Right.”

Kaz works his way over to his desk and sits down again.  They work for a moment in silence, Andi typing up the most recent series of meeting notes while Kaz watches her from the edges of his aviators.  She’s beautiful, soft and sweet with her dark hair and curves.  A desire fills him at the knowledge of this primal thing going on in her body, the ability for her to possibly carry his offspring, her womanhood even more pronounced than ever; the thoughts make heat rise in his belly and chest.  Andi pauses and wraps an arm around her lower abdomen for a moment, and he realizes how uncomfortable she must be.  He remembers Cecile getting hers back in MSF and complaining loudly about cramps and how there wasn’t enough good chocolate to make it better.

“Rhee,” Kaz says quietly.  “If you want to lay down, you can.  I can get you some pain meds.  It’s no problem.”

Andi sighs and gives him a small smile, even though a small amount of anxiety lines her face.

“I would love to, but these are on a time crunch, remember?  You said so yourself this morning.”

Kaz stands up again and makes his way over to her.  She tilts her head up on instinct and he places a small, soft kiss to her lips.  Oh, he would love to fuck her now, as he imagines the primal way she would writhe under his touches, her womanhood evident between his legs and on his cock...he swallows hard.

“C’mon, Rhee,” he tells her softly.  “It’ll be okay.  Let me take care of you.  What do you need?”

Something soft passes over Andi’s face and she lets out a small sigh.

“Okay,” she says, standing up and letting him awkwardly guide her to his sofa.  “A hot water bottle would be wonderful if you can find one.  Thank you.”

Kaz makes sure she’s laying down comfortably, draping his coat over her to help her relax before he kisses her forehead and makes his way to the door.  He has very little experience with this sort of thing, he realizes as he makes his way down the hall towards the medical bay.  Andi’s only been on base about a month and a half, so this is the first time she’s really had a period since re-entering his life.  He vaguely remembers her having one in Costa Rica where they mostly just sat under trees and she napped in his lap, too tired to do anything else.  He hadn’t wanted to pressure her for information, not after Amanda nearly biting his head off when he’d asked her, so he’d let her be and rubbed her stomach, causing her to sigh contentedly underneath him.  

Kaz brushes the thoughts and worries away as he enters the medical platform and stops one of the few female nurses.

“Commander?” she asks, a redheaded woman named Wolverine.  “How can I help you, sir?”

“Uh,” Kaz starts, awkward at best.  “I need...for my assistant...she’s on her cycle and I don’t know what exactly to get her actually.  She asked for a hot water bottle?”

The words come out in a rush as he flushes a little.  He isn’t sure why he called her his assistant instead if by name as everyone knows her at this point and that they’re fucking, but he supposes it’s for the formality of the thing.  The nurse looks at him with a kind and knowing smile.

“Come with me, Commander.”

She leads him into a room and starts filling a bag with supplies.

“Andi came in here a few days ago for pads, so she probably won’t need those but I’m going to put some spares in here just to be safe.  Here’s ibuprofen and a water bottle that I’ll heat up for you and it should still be warm when you get it back to her.  I’m going to recommend you get her some chocolate from the mess hall if you can find any; she would probably appreciate dark over milk.  Also, she’s going to need to be eating more leafy greens - she’s losing a fair amount of iron.”

She hands the small bag to Kaz.  

“Thank you, Wolverine,” he nods, thankful, turning to go.

“Oh, and Commander?”

Kaz pauses and looks over his shoulder.  Wolverine grins like a cheshire cat.

“It’s been proven that sex helps with cramps.”

Kaz flushes and hurries his way from the medical platform.

********

“This feels so nice, my god,” Andi lets out in a breath as she settles the bottle beneath her on the small of her back.  “Are you sure you don’t want me working on those notes?”

Kaz shakes his head with a small smile.

“Nope,” he tells her.  “I want you to take care of yourself.”

Andi’s in his bed - though he supposes he should call it their bed as she sleeps in it most nights now - and she stretches under the covers.  He convinced her that she would be more comfortable here and even though she protested a little bit, based on her face as she rests in her pajamas, he was right.  She’d beamed at him when he brought her the chocolate as well, her eyes alight as she savored a small square of it.  Now he sits next to her on the bed and rubs her belly in soothing circles like he did ten years prior, her shirt lifted a bit so he can touch her warm skin. He's a little unskilled, but she sighs and closes her eyes, content. 

“Is there anything else I can do to help you?” he asks quietly.  “The nurse mentioned leafy greens and I can go get you a salad if you want or maybe a -”

Andi opens her eyes and touches his hand with her own, causing Kaz to pause.  He dips down and kisses her forehead, then as she lifts her head, her lips.   The fire from earlier rekindles as she hungrily kisses him for a moment, her lips sure on his own, tasting of lip balm and a hint of the chocolate.

“I’m okay,” she breathes against him.  “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Anything for you,” he murmurs, kissing her again.  “Are you sure?”

Andi pulls back for a moment and lets out a small laugh.

“Unless you can make my cramps vanish, you’ve done all you can.”

“Huh.  Know what I found out today in med bay about that actually?” he asks, a tease in his voice and his lips hovering over hers as he dips down again.

“Hmm?” comes her reply through a small kiss.  “What?”

“Apparently fucking helps cramps.”

Andi pulls back and raises an eyebrow.

“I can’t ask you to do that.  I would make a complete mess of the bed and…”

Kaz takes her hand and kisses her fingers.

“I’m offering if you want to,” he says matter of factly.  “I’m not opposed to the idea, but I also understand if you don’t feel up for it.”

He doesn’t tell her how much he actually wants to fuck her right now, though he’s sure she can see it on his face.  He’s never been very good at hiding that sort of thing from her.

Andi grabs his tie and tugs him down, kissing him hard for a moment.

“Do you have any idea how horny I get when I’m on my period?” she breathes in his ear, making him shiver.  “It’s nearly unbearable; everything is so sensitive.”

Kaz swallows hard.  He can hear the blood pulsing in his ears and feel the warmth creeping over him as he leans over Andi, pushing her back against the pillows.

“Is that so?”

Andi nods, her face flushed and Kaz captures her lips in his own.  He shifts so he’s arched over her, his hand trailing down her side and over her breast; she gives a whine at his light touch and his stomach flips as he realizes how sensitive she truly is.  He pulls back for a moment and starts undoing his tie, his fingers shaking with anticipation.  Andi reaches up and pushes his hand out of the way, almost frantic as she works on the buttons of his shirt and jacket.  She wants this, wants him so badly that she can’t stay still and it makes him burn.  He moves her hands and straddles above her, kissing her hard and sliding his hand up under her shirt.  She whines and tugs at his belt, causing him to chuckle even with the ache between his legs.

Kaz stands up and works on his belt buckle, pleased with his increased speed as he unzips and strips down.  He pauses long enough to watch Andi roll her hips and slide her pajama bottoms down and off; he can see the red stain between her legs and it fuels the feral desire in him to fuck her.  

“Are you sure you’re okay with me making a mess?” Andi asks, breathless and not really caring; he suspects she’s asking as a formality at this point.

“Positive,” he purrs as he crawls on top of her.  

Kaz kisses her neck and collarbones, pushing her shirt up to nibble at her chest.  He enjoys her whines and whimpers as he teases her breasts, using less pressure and allowing himself to enjoy the slight swelling brought along with her cycle.  He noses the line between them as he moves down to kiss her belly.  He mouths at her hips, aware that his shirt is still on and open; the edges brush the space between her legs and he grows warm at the thought of stains where no one can see to remember this by.  He would continue but a hand in his hair stops him.

“You don’t want to do that,” Andi whispers.  “Please.”

Kaz nods at her and kisses the inside of her thigh, tasting a small amount of the warm redness that lines it, the clean smell of rich copper filling his nose before bringing his head back up to her.  He kisses her nose then buries his face in the crook of her neck as he positions himself between her legs.  Andi holds his shoulders as he enters her, groaning at how slick she is.  He rolls his hips against her, feeling the warmth on him.  He lifts his head and watches for a moment as he thrusts, blood coloring his cock.  It’s vibrant and pure, blood that has never seen the world before and he revels in it, revels in Andi’s womanhood and the possessive, primal thought of how she’s all his now.  

He can’t stop himself, stop the whines from his lips as they roll on the bed to an easier position with her riding him, his chest heaving.  She rolls herself on him, arching her back and moaning, an angel in the dim lights of his room.  Andi’s never felt so good on his cock and as she cries out through her orgasm, he can’t stop himself from the heat exploding his body, the warmth traveling his entirety as he spills deep and hard into her.  Andi slides off him and curls into his side, a mixture of cum and blood leaking from her.  Kaz uses the sheet to wipe himself off, staining it.

“I told you I would ruin the bed,” Andi mumbles, exhausted.

Kaz kisses her deeply.

“It was worth it.”

Andi just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Birdie


End file.
